battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocky
Rocky is a Male contestant in Battle For Dream Island. While he does originally speak in the first episode, he reverts to the single word of "Bleh" while barfing at the same time in Episode 4. Unless upset, he is always seen with a abnormally large permanent smile on his face. He was the Team leader for Another Name in episodes 9 and 10, and member of each team in the game. One disadvantage of the barf is that most of the time, it ends up on someone's face (Tennis Ball, Spongy etc.) However, it can prove to be useful as seen in A Leg Up In The Race, as he barfed his way up to the top of the ladder, while in Dont Lose Your Marbles, he barfed up red balls for himself and Tennis Ball. Also, he sometimes tends to mess up challanges, as in Barriers and Pitfalls; he broke the lift, and in Bridge Crossing, he broke the first bridge. In the series he shown to like Tennis Ball by calling him "My good ol' friend", and by choosing him as the first person on Another Name. Take the Plunge Rocky is seen casually standing, when a Falling Woody colides into him. Due to this collision. A chip of Woody falls off his body. Rocky is later seen standing on a Mountain. Snow Ball, who crashlanded his Hanglider there, walks up to him and tells Rocky to wake up. Although he never was asleep, Rocky reacts as if he was, confused, fallowed by greeting Snow Ball with a hello. This annoys Snow Ball, who throws Rocky off the Mountain with a sigh. Rocky enjoys the thrill of flying through the air, until he colides into Tennis Ball. He then greets Tennis Ball, and calls him his "Good ol' friend," which annoys Tennis Ball. During the Balance Beam challenge, he continues to casually stand in place, not interacting with anyone. Despite this, he manages to make it to the Final 4, when he is finally pushed of by Tear Drop, who falls in as well. During the Team Picking, he is picked last for the Squashy Grapes, the reason simply because he has no arms. Later during the Boat Race, after Snow Ball pushes Golf Ball off the cliff, the rest of his Team collide into him, running in fear. The collision causes him to be sent flying into Snow Ball, and both of them fall off the cliff and into the water, eventually using Spongy as a floatation device. Because of lack of Team Work, his Team loses the challenge. Barriers and Pitfalls Rocky did not receive a vote to be eliminated, and is declared safe at Cake at Stake. Later during the challenge, he continues to stand still, doing nothing. Woody almost collides into him again because of this, but Tennis Ball kicked him out of the way, once again, sending him flying through the air. Moments later, he lands on the Ski Lift Wire, breaking it, making it impossible for anyone else to make it to the finish line. Are You Smarter than a Snow Ball Rocky is unable to do the Test, for he doesn't know how to write. Tennis Ball tells him that he needs to learn how to write though, even though he has no arms. This angers Rocky, who kicks Tennis Ball, causing him to roll down a hill. He is later confronted by Golf Ball, who complains that he hasn't started. Even so, he still turns in his Test, getting a Zero. Sweet Tooth Rocky makes a Gray Colored Cake. He also barfs in his cake, making this the 1st time he barfs on the show. Despite barfing in his Cake, he still manages to get 22 points, placing in the challenge. He also helps in the Chocolate eating challenge, winning for his Team. Bridge Crossing Rocky is only seen briefly. When Snow Ball tries get revenge on Golf Ball, he attempts to throw Rocky at her, but Golf Ball dodges him, and hits bridge instead, destroying it. Because of this, he falls into the gorge, drowning into the water at the bottom. Power of Three Rocky is grouped up with Snow Ball and Golf Ball for the race. He doesn't do much anything at all, and is simply carried by Snow Ball throughout the challenge, barfing on Ice Cube along the way. Puzzling Mysteries Rocky is hardly seen, casually standing still and doing nothing throughout the challenge. When choosing which Squishy Cherry he wants on his Team, he vomits, and his barf is shaped like Firey, implying that he votes for Firey. (still in process) Trivia *Rocky is one of the only contestants who got on all of the teams Sqiushy Cherries, Squashy Grapes, and Another Name. The other contestant who got on all of the teams was Firey. *Rocky has only talked in 5 Episodes of BFDI: Take the Plunge, Cycle of Life, Rescission, Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, and Return of the Hanglider. *There was a seven vote differencial between Rocky and Flower to be eliminated. *Rocky barfs ever since Episode 4, but then he stopped barfing in Episode 25. *Rocky has barfed approximately 92 times on the Show. **This however does not include times when he barfed up objects. (such as Red Balls, Frisbees, and Meteorites) *He was in Inanimate Insanity where he made everyone trip on him on episode 4. Gallery Rocky.png Rocky BFDI3.png Rocky 2.png Rocky 4.png Category:Males Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Another Name Category:Characters Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Unlucky ones with 50+ votes